


Доверять и любить

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: «Доверяешь?» — спрашивает Ойкава, и Кагеяма каждый раз не знает, что сказать в ответ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Преимущественно постканон.

— Не доверяешь мне, Тобио-чан?

Кагеяма смотрит на яркую коробку, которую протягивает ему Ойкава. Коробка небольшая, и в ней лежит горсть шоколадных конфет. Круглые, овальные, в форме сердечка, они сладко пахнут и явно не были куплены в магазине.

Кагеяма знает, что это. Хонмей, подарок для того, кого любят и кому хотят признаться.

Он переводит взгляд с конфет на лицо Ойкавы, на его хитрую улыбку. Ойкава небрежно подцепляет двумя пальцами конфету и забрасывает в рот.

— Видишь? Они не отравлены. Бери.

Кагеяма неуверенно поднимает руку.

— Вы дарите мне хонмей, Ойкава-сан?

Ойкава долго смеется, откинув голову. Уголок его рта испачкан в шоколаде.

— А ты иногда бываешь забавным.

Конфета растворяется на языке, Кагеяма торопится скорее проглотить липкую сладость. Должно быть, это гири-чоко, думает он. Должно быть, Ойкаве подарили слишком много шоколада.

Но почему они сейчас стоят посреди пустого коридора и Ойкава все еще протягивает ему коробку, Кагеяма понять не в силах. Он смотрит, как лучи закатного солнца косо ложатся Ойкаве на лицо, пересекая щеку и вспыхивая бликом в каштановых вихрах. Ойкава делает крошечный шаг вперед, наклоняется ближе, и теперь его глаза в тени, но по-прежнему прищурены — Кагеяме с недавних пор знаком этот изучающий взгляд.

— Еще конфету, Тобио-чан, — слегка нараспев произносит его имя Ойкава. Кагеяма вдыхает запах шоколада, и все вдруг кажется каким-то нереальным. Вечерний мягкий свет, тихий школьный коридор, Ойкава, не сводящий с него глаз. Будто нелепый сон. Будто ему крепко досталось мячом в затылок. И это смутное ощущение, тянущее где-то между ребер, похожее сразу и на тревогу, и на ожидание.

Предвкушение? Нет, не это. Предчувствие. Мама часто говорит о таких вещах, ей нравится подмечать закономерности и знаки, размышлять о карме и предназначении, о предчувствиях и интуиции. Запутанные мамины истории не производят на Кагеяму особого впечатления, хотя некоторые моменты на волейбольной площадке заставляют о них вспоминать. И все-таки сейчас его охватывает именно предчувствие, только слишком сложно разобраться, что именно оно сулит.

С Ойкавой слово «сложно» приобретает новые оттенки значения, впрочем, как и многие другие слова, — и это тоже часто ставит в тупик.

— Все-таки не доверяешь, — голос звучит чуть сердито, подталкивает; Кагеяма невольно тянется к коробке, и Ойкава тут же отодвигает ее в сторону. — Нет, я сам выберу.

Он будто чем-то недоволен, потряхивает конфеты, заставляя их перекатываться из стороны в сторону, выискивает что-то. Кагеяма некстати вспоминает про те, что в форме сердечка.

Во рту очень сухо от сладкого.

— Вот, держи эту.

В подставленную ладонь падает конфетка, похожая на круглую пуговицу. На ней даже выведен какой-то завиток. Нет, это не гири-чоко. Для одноклассника или просто приятеля так стараться бы не стали.

— Откуда у вас эти конфеты, Ойкава-сан? — не выдержав, спрашивает Кагеяма. «Пуговица» подтаивает у него в руке. Есть ее совершенно не хочется. Он угрюмо вскидывает взгляд из-под челки.

Улыбка Ойкавы становится шире и безмятежнее.

— Представил меня в фартуке, готовящим тебе хонмей?

И весь ответ. Кагеяма чувствует себя дураком.

— А мне вы их зачем даете?

— Тобио-чан, — Ойкава смотрит сверху вниз, уголки губ подрагивают: то ли презрительно, то ли усмешливо, — конфета сейчас совсем растает.

Кагеяма раздраженно засовывает мягкий шоколад в рот. На ладони остается неприятный след.

— Мне нужно пойти вымыть руки. Я испачкался.

— Правда? Ну тогда последнюю, и пойдешь.

Что-то происходит, что-то продолжает происходить. Странное, зыбкое, неясное, почти отталкивающее — и притягательное. Кагеяма так и застывает с выставленной вперед рукой. Ему пора идти, все это глупости, очередная шутка Ойкавы, и ясно, что ничем хорошим она не обернется. Грустное привычное осознание — он не нравится Ойкаве, — но почему-то сейчас оно отходит на второй план.

— Ладно, — буркает Кагеяма. Ойкава вздергивает подбородок, лениво наклоняет голову в бок. Точно исследует непростого соперника на площадке или вникает в особо сложную комбинацию. Он достает конфету-сердечко.

— Эм, — Кагеяма моргает: Ойкава отдергивает руку с конфетой, не давая ее взять.

— Не пачкайся еще сильнее, — сияет он. — Без рук, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма невольно озирается. Наверняка, его хотят разыграть. Ойкава кого-нибудь подговорил снимать на телефон. За углом прячутся семпаи, а может, и Киндаичи с Куними заодно, и все зажимают себе рты, чтобы не расхохотаться вслух.

— Зачем вам это? — произносит он почти дерзко, и Ойкава приподнимает брови.

— Доверяй людям больше, Тобио-чан. Ну, — он смотрит и смотрит этим непонятным взглядом, и Кагеяма краснеет еще сильнее, хотя только что ему казалось, что куда уж сильнее, — не всем, конечно. Можешь только мне.

Вы странный, рвется у Кагеямы с языка. Вы странный и вечно издеваетесь и смеетесь надо мной, почему я должен доверять кому-то, вроде вас?

Конфета темнеет на ладони Ойкавы.

Кагеяма сердито дергает плечом, а потом наклоняется и подбирает сердечко ртом, задев раскрытыми губами теплую кожу. Он замирает. Поднимает взгляд: Ойкава смотрит, распахнув глаза. И лицо у него какое-то беззащитное, почти испуганное. Будто он не ожидал.

Эту третью конфету Кагеяма даже не жует, сразу тяжело прокатывает по языку в горло. Ему очень хочется пить. Даже дышится с трудом. Ойкава тоже тихо вздыхает невпопад, и вдруг из-за его спины раздается громкое:

— Что здесь происходит, Ойкава?

Кагеяма отшатывается назад, инстинктивно сжимает пальцы в кулак, прячет. Необъяснимое, жутковатое напряжение исчезает, взгляд Ойкавы меняется и больше не гипнотизирует его.

— Ничего особенного, Ива-чан! — Ойкава встряхивает головой, поворачиваясь. — Просто Тобио ест у меня с рук.

— Чего?

— Ива-чан, а сколько ты сегодня получил признаний? Ну, хоть одно-то получил?

— Завали, придурок! Я тебя обыскался, идем домой.

Кагеяма смотрит в удаляющуюся спину Ойкавы. Тот не оборачивается, трещит без умолку, размахивая коробкой, пока не сворачивает за угол вслед за Ивайзуми. Пустая рука Ойкавы тоже крепко стиснута в кулак.

Кагеяма морщится от липкого ощущения, трет губы — все-таки перемазался шоколадом. Ему и больно, и почему-то весело, и приторный вкус никак не исчезает: Кагеяма облизывается, пока никто не видит.

Он думает о девушке, которая подарила Ойкаве этот шоколад. О том, как она волновалась, вручая его, и что чувствовала, пока готовила — мама бы сказала, с любовью. Должно быть, этой девушке тоже было больно и весело.

О любви Кагеяма знает только то, что слышал от знакомых, да еще то, что пишут в книгах и показывают по телевизору, и, хотя он очень любит маму и волейбол, это ничего не проясняет. Хонмей и смущенные улыбки, и бросившийся в лицо румянец, и внезапная тишина — и что еще?

Никогда он не слышал о том, чтобы кого-то кормили с рук. Предчувствие превратилось в искрящееся ощущение свершившегося события; ему будто загадали что-то, о чем Кагеяме слишком мало известно. Ему бросили какой-то вызов или дали какое-то обещание — Ойкава выпускается в марте, и теперь среди воспоминаний о нем одним из последних, самых ярких, будет этот странный диалог. Золотая полоска на щеке, вспыхнувший взгляд, ощущение чужой ладони под губами и настойчивое, требовательное «Доверяешь?»

О доверии Кагеяма задумывается еще реже, чем о любви, но, кажется, он дал Ойкаве ответ, которого тот ждал.

***

— Не веришь мне, Тобио-чан?

Ойкава прислоняется к дверному косяку и загораживает Кагеяме путь к выходу. В прихожей квартиры Киндаичи, где друзья друзей решили сообща отметить Рождество, царит полумрак: верхний свет не горит, только из проема большой комнаты вырывается разноцветное перемигивание гирлянды — повод неутихающих весь вечер восторгов Хинаты.

В руке у Ойкавы пластиковый стаканчик с какой-то темной жидкостью; что там, Кагеяма не знает, и у него нет желания выяснять. Все, чего ему сейчас хочется, это оказаться подальше от Ойкавы. Пусть даже не у себя дома, а хотя бы на улице. Где холодно и ясно.

Ойкавы для него слишком много, сегодня — особенно. Много голоса, смеха, взглядов, много собственных беспомощных эмоций: они не дают Кагеяме ни единого шанса отвлечься и перестать замечать. Думал обхитрить сам себя, шел на эту вечеринку, зная, что Ойкава тоже придет, и был уверен в своей способности поприветствовать с отстраненным дружелюбием, с вежливым интересом поддерживать разговор, возможно, даже посмеяться над общим не таким уж далеким прошлым, если Ойкава будет в настроении. И тот был в преотличнейшем настроении, вот только Кагеяма не учел, что произойдет с ним самим, когда он Ойкаву увидит. 

Ойкава двигался, говорил, смотрел, дышал — присутствовал, очень близко, очень ощутимо, и этим вечером Кагеяма проиграл себе с разгромным счетом, не дойдя даже до третьего сета.

Сейчас ему очень нужно понять, что произошло, и, может быть, придумать какую-то стратегию, ведь встреча с Ойкавой не последняя, а проигрывать Кагеяма любит теперь еще меньше, чем до победы на Национальных.

Себе он проигрывает из-за Ойкавы не впервые.

Хмуро глядит на его футболку — футболка Тохоку, розовая с белым. У Кагеямы скоро появится такая же своя.

Но на Ойкаве что угодно будет смотреться лучше, всегда.

— Тобио, — зовет голос Ойкавы; Кагеяма и не представлял, что полумрак может так менять интонации, но иных причин тому, что по телу растекается колкое невнятное предвкушение, он искать не хочет. Не будет.

— Нет, спасибо, — коротко отвечает Кагеяма и думает, как бы дотянуться до своей куртки, не задев Ойкаву краем одежды. Ойкава, конечно, и не заметит ничего, но кое-кому здесь Кагеяма точно не доверяет.

— А я думал, мы теперь друзья, — улыбаться голосом, как Ойкава, никто не умеет. Так, чтобы захотелось немедленно эту улыбку стереть — но сперва непременно увидеть.

— Друзья? — переспрашивает Кагеяма. Выходит настолько многозначительно, что ему делается тесно в собственном теле. Не заметит, не заметит, Ойкава просто не заметит.

— И можем отпраздновать. Но ты мне не доверяешь…

— Да вы и сами не пьете, — вырывается у Кагеямы сердитое. — Зачем вы меня напоить пытаетесь, раз мы больше не враги?

Ойкава молчит. Отблески пестрых огоньков выхватывают очертания его лица, изгиб шеи и плеча, линию руки с зажатым в пальцах стаканом. Из комнаты доносится шум затянувшейся вечеринки: что-то тараторит Хината, смеется Ямагучи, Ханамаки и Мацукава уже поют безо всякого караоке что-то на ломаном английском, Ивайзуми пытается их утихомирить, но его разбирает хохот.

Не нужно было приходить, стучит у Кагеямы в голове.

Нужно уйти сейчас, отдается эхом вслед, но он не может даже пошевелиться. Так и стоит столбом перед Ойкавой, и в сердце будто проворачивается медленно острый штырь, и все вокруг нереальное, все — оцепенение и морок.

— Мне было интересно посмотреть на пьяного Тобио-чана.

— Чт… Что?

— Ты такой скучный, Тобио. Вечно с кислой физиономией, хмурый, и я, честно, даже не представляю, о чем с тобой разговаривать… Считается, алкоголь раскрепощает, не слышал?

Кагеяма сжимает кулаки изо всех сил.

— Мне было интересно, — повторяет Ойкава насмешливо, — что бы сделал мой невозможно унылый кохай.

Он отлепляется от стены, обходит застывшего Кагеяму, помахивая стаканчиком.

— Иди домой, Тобио-чан. Детское время закончилось.

Голос Ойкавы делает с Кагеямой что-то страшное. Вот эти слегка растянутые гласные, когда он произносит свое вечное «Тобио-чан», эти текучие переливы, эта мягкая издевка — как крючки, на которые Кагеяма насаживается незащищенным нутром снова и снова. Он не отдает себе отчета, только ощущает инстинктами: опасность, ловушка, попался, влип.

Весело и больно, и пьяно, как будто в решающий момент игры, когда нужно немедленно что-то сделать, не думая. Ему отчего-то именно так.

Кагеяма шагает вперед, с холодной радостной яростью вынимает у Ойкавы стакан из пальцев и опрокидывает в себя содержимое, зажмурившись. На язык проливается теплое и сладкое, струится в горло.

Ойкава хохочет, совсем как тогда, уронив его в нелепой схватке за волейбольный мяч. Даже руки так же в бока уперлись.

— Что это? — отрывисто спрашивает Кагеяма, вытирая подбородок: он облился от неожиданности.

— Сок, — объявляет Ойкава. — Яблочный. Неужели ты думал, я налью несовершеннолетнему алкоголь?

Его лицо теперь видно четче, и можно разглядеть, как возбужденно блестят широко раскрытые глаза, как он ухмыляется почти безумно.

— Я просто проверял тебя, Тобио!

Врезать бы, тоскливо думает Кагеяма, сминая стаканчик в руке. Отвесить подзатыльник, как, бывает, Хинате. Нет: толкнуть к стене, вжать, не давая шевельнуться. Посмотреть в эти глаза совсем близко, а эти злые губы…

— Ойкава! — Мацукава таращится на них, высунув голову в коридор. — Вы чего тут застряли? Иди скажи Ивайзуми, что он не прав!

— Ива-чану? С удовольствием!

— Да ты иди сюда и послушай, мы тут поспорили с мелким из Карасуно…

— Иду, Маццун! Только попрощаюсь с Тобио, он уже уходит.

— А что так? Ну пока, Кагеяма.

— Угу.

Ойкава снимает с вешалки его куртку и шарф и сует в руки. Кагеяма машинально продевает руки в рукава, застегивает молнию, набрасывает шарф. Обувается. Ойкава подходит ближе, и Кагеяме очень хочется отшатнуться от него, только некуда.

— Мог бы просто довериться, Тобио, — тянет Ойкава, нахлобучивая ему на голову шапку — из свалки одежды безошибочно выудив нужную. А потом придвигается к уху и шепчет: — И кстати, ты все еще ешь у меня с рук.

Разворачивается и ускользает так стремительно, что Кагеяма не успевает ничего: ни ответить, ни удержать.

Он вываливается в зимнюю ночь на непослушных ногах. Идет тихий снег, Кагеяма ловит хлопья ладонью, бредет, спотыкаясь, зарывшись носом в шарф. Он никогда не пробовал спиртное, но, кажется ему, как-то так и ощущает себя пьяный. Не безобразно пьяный, каким бывает иной раз мамин коллега, байки про которого она рассказывает, морщась от смеха и отвращения, а — Кагеяма рвано вдыхает ртом — счастливо пьяный. Опьяневший от счастья.

Я ведь не сказал ему про Тохоку, думает Кагеяма. И ухмыляется.

Вчера Кагеяме исполнилось восемнадцать лет.

***

— Доверишься мне, Тобио?

Кагеяма медленно поднимает голову, не переставая потирать шею. Ойкава стоит у него за спиной, глядя сверху вниз. Кагеяма не заметил, как тот зашел в раздевалку: еще пару минут назад он был здесь один и поэтому позволил себе опуститься на скамью и отдохнуть после долгой дороги. В тренировочный лагерь ему пришлось добираться не на автобусе с остальной командой, а на машине маминого коллеги или ухажера — не то чтобы Кагеяме хотелось вникать. Коллега-ухажер ему не нравился, но выбирать не приходилось, и Кагеяма проспал всю дорогу на заднем сиденье, чтобы не вступать в задушевные разговоры. Итогом стали головная боль и затекшее плечо.

У команды сейчас должна быть в разгаре тренировка. Ойкава, наверное, зашел в раздевалку что-нибудь забрать, и теперь они оказались наедине — впервые после встречи в университете. Кагеяма его постоянно избегал и не особо старался это скрыть. Они играли в одной команде, общались на тренировках, Кагеяма наблюдал за игрой Ойкавы на матчах со скамейки запасных, и этого было достаточно.

Должно быть достаточно.

— Что? — неловко спрашивает он, отводя взгляд. Смотреть на Ойкаву выше его сил.

— Твоя шея, — сочетая терпеливость и раздражение, говорит Ойкава. — Я могу ее размять, и тебе сразу станет лучше. Пойдешь на тренировку.

Кагеяма стискивает в пальцах ткань шортов, смотрит прямо перед собой. Зачем ты это делаешь, хочет он спросить. Ведь я же знаю, что ты знаешь.

Он почти произносит «не надо», но Ойкава, не дождавшись ответа, уже кладет руки ему на плечи и начинает массировать. Сильные пальцы сжимают через футболку, надавливают и мнут, не щадя. Минуты пролетают в молчании и попытках Кагеямы дышать ровно и беззвучно, а потом Ойкава говорит:

— Сними, так неудобно.

Это бесполезно, думает Кагеяма. Послушно берется обеими руками за мягкий край, стягивает футболку через голову и остается сидеть с комом в руках. Бесполезный массаж и бесполезные попытки не терять себя рядом с Ойкавой. Он знал, что будет сложно, знал, что Ойкаву забавляет эта игра, которую они начали еще много лет назад, неосознанно и по-детски. Знал, что Ойкава непременно будет дразнить его своим «доверяешь» и всем собой.

Какая разница, что он знал и какие блоки собирался против Ойкавы выставить. Ойкава гладит его плечи, трогает затылок под отросшими прядями волос, и это все меньше похоже на массаж. Получи, думает Кагеяма угрюмо; он упирается в колени ладонями и подставляется под прикосновения. Головная боль схлынула, он и не заметил, когда. Но мысли путаются, набегают одна на другую, как волны на пустынный берег, бьются, горячие, затревоженные. Ойкаву хочется прогнать, оттолкнуть, схватить, обругать, прижать, целовать, целовать, целовать. Ойкаву хочется — каждый раз, едва Кагеяма о нем подумает, едва увидит или услышит. Всегда, всего, без остатка.

Какая разница, что ему хочется. Кагеяма ожесточенно вскидывает голову, резкое слово готово сорваться с языка; он натыкается взглядом на лицо Ойкавы, склоненное к нему, и замирает, обо всем забыв. Брови Ойкавы сошлись к переносице, глаза сосредоточенно прищурены, уголки рта сползли вниз. Красивое лицо застыло, таким неподдельно серьезным Кагеяма не видел Ойкаву давно.

Он снова пытается что-то сказать, но не может. Взгляд Ойкавы съезжает на его губы, ладони проходятся по спине, ложатся на плечи, стискивают. Грубая, недобрая, но ласка. Кагеяме остается лишь радоваться, что на его коленях все еще лежит скомканная футболка, так крепко у него сейчас стоит.

Он смотрит, как Ойкава неотвратимо склоняется все ниже, почти незаметно сокращая и без того несущественную дистанцию. Он ждет, он верит изо всех сил — и совершенно не может поверить. Ни своим глазам, ни Ойкаве, ничему. Руки Ойкавы горячие, подушечки пальцев загрубели от мяча, вот одна ладонь, скользнув, опускается по груди, точно устав цепляться за плечо. Тишину вокруг можно резать, и Кагеяме снова кажется, что все — сон, дурной, потому что невозможный. Глаза у Ойкавы шальные, зрачки расширенные, ноздри подрагивают. Все замедляется до неподвижности, и Кагеяма, не утерпев, поднимает лицо ему навстречу.

Ойкава моргает. Выпрямляется и убирает руки.

И улыбается так, что Кагеяма сжимает зубы изо всех сил, лишь бы не заорать. Он только не знает, от чего именно, от злости или от боли.

— Не болит? — словно читая его мысли, пропевает Ойкава. — Ну, я же говорил, а ты не верил.

Он идет к двери легким и быстрым шагом, бросает через плечо:

— Увидимся на тренировке, Тобио-чан! А после нее все пойдем к океану.

Там я и утоплюсь, думает Кагеяма, вдавливая ладонь в свой пах.

 

— Так сильно мне не доверяешь? — спрашивает Ойкава со смехом несколько часов спустя, когда Кагеяма отшатывается от него, спотыкается и едва не слетает с края утеса. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма незаметно ускользнул от остальной команды и забрался сюда, чтобы побыть одному. Ненадолго, потерять его были не должны, а значит, не должны были и искать, но Ойкава почему-то сейчас тоже здесь, растрепанный и босоногий. Он ставит свои кроссовки на землю, запускает растопыренные пальцы в лохматые пряди волос. Фыркает, глядя куда-то вниз.

— Не хочу окончить свою блестящую спортивную карьеру из-за непредумышленного убийства.

— Непредумышленного? — ведется Кагеяма и тотчас замолкает. Говорить с Ойкавой нельзя.

Они молчат бок о бок, ветер хлещет их в спины, а впереди взволнованный океан без устали катит свои гребни к линии горизонта.

— А если бы я упал, — громко говорит вдруг Ойкава, — ты бы прыгнул за мной? Ты бы прыгнул со мной, Тобио?

Кагеяме кажется, он ослышался.

— Что скажешь, Тобио? — Ойкава поворачивается спиной к обрыву и начинает пятиться. Солнце облизывает его высокую фигуру, футболка полощется на ветру. Позади него чистое, переливчатое оранжево-розовое небо; Кагеяма смотрит на Ойкаву с чувством полнейшей обреченности, но в то же время ему смешно.

— Давай прыгнем! Вместе! Или ты мне не доверяешь?

— Прыгать-то зачем?

— Для укрепления командного духа! — взмахивает руками Ойкава и делает еще один плавный шаг назад. — Это в нашей команде традиция, ты, первогодка, просто не в курсе.

Кагеяма думает, что, если он скинет Ойкаву с утеса, это будет не худшим решением в его жизни. И, не удержавшись, слегка улыбается: потому что смеется Ойкава. Потому что ему настолько плохо, что уже даже хорошо. Потому что он понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Разве что, и правда, улыбаться — а Ойкава красиво раскидывает руки, любуйся, мол, и падает вниз.

Кагеяма не помнит, как прыгнул за ним следом, но вот он уже врезается в волны и выталкивает себя на поверхность, отплевываясь и высматривая где-нибудь Ойкаву. Тот обнаруживается неподалеку: болтается в воде и ухмыляется.

— Ю-ху, Тобио! Так и знал, что ты прыгнешь за мной! — кричит он и непринужденно машет Кагеяме ладонью.

Сдохни, думает Кагеяма и молча гребет к берегу, широко взмахивая руками. Плавает он хорошо, вода приятно держит тело, до суши близко. Кагеяма не знает, плывет ли за ним Ойкава, и не поворачивает головы, не прислушивается. Все свое бешенство он отдает движению и вскоре выходит на влажный песок, чавкая кроссовками, полными воды. С одежды льет в три ручья, волосы облепили лоб, но он не обращает внимания, шагает все дальше от берега и от Ойкавы.

С чего он когда-то решил, что может Ойкаве доверять? Ойкава — хуже океана с его изменчивыми течениями.

Никогда у них ничего по-человечески не будет.

— Стой, Тобио! Стой!

Кагеяма сплевывает в сторону и ускоряет ход.

— Да стой ты! — совсем близко.

Кагеяма ненавидит себя в этот момент, но останавливается. Ойкава нагоняет, обходит и заглядывает в лицо. Потяжелевшие от воды густые пряди лезут ему в глаза; Ойкава досадливым жестом смахивает капли с подбородка. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, обхватывает себя рукой за плечо. Кагеяма замечает, как по телу Ойкавы проходит зябкая дрожь. Его и самого потряхивает под порывами ветра, одежда противно пристала к коже. Нужно скорее вернуться в тепло, переодеться в сухое. Нужно заставить себя пошевелиться, не торчать дурак дураком перед Ойкавой, который, конечно, снова насмехается над ним.

Все это нужно и правильно, вот только Кагеяма не может.

— Закрой глаза, Тобио.

— Знаете, что-то не хочется.

— Все-таки ты мне совсем не доверяешь.

— Нисколько, — подтверждает Кагеяма и смыкает ресницы. Он ждет чего угодно: щелчка по носу, песка за шиворот, очередной дурацкой шутки.

Ойкава целует его. Холодные губы осторожно трогают рот Кагеямы, не давят, лишь мягко прижимаются. Бережно и невесомо. Кагеяма недоверчиво отвечает, задевает языком, Ойкава слегка наклоняет голову вбок, чтобы было удобнее, и прерывисто выдыхает, когда Кагеяма стискивает его лицо в ладонях. Не открывая глаз, не чувствуя холода, не помня себя, Кагеяма целует Ойкаву еще и еще, и тот позволяет, откликается охотно, вжимает обжигающе горячие ладони в спину.

Когда Ойкава наконец аккуратно отворачивает подбородок, Кагеяма распахивает глаза. Недоуменно щурится: он не собирался прекращать, он готов целовать Ойкаву до конца своих дней, зачем же его остановили?

— Нас могут увидеть, — говорит Ойкава, высвобождаясь из рук. Кагеяма резко ловит его запястье — и лукавый взгляд искоса. Ойкава показывает язык: — Мы встретимся за ужином, Тобио.

— Постой…

— Запомни, — Ойкава поворачивается к нему спиной, — ты должен всегда-всегда мне доверять.

Он удаляется, на ходу стягивая и выжимая футболку. Кагеяма смотрит ему между лопаток, в голове — полный штиль, и тишина, и спокойствие.

Неожиданно он вспоминает про забытые кроссовки: Ойкава и не подумал их забрать. Кагеяма идет обратно по отпечаткам его ног, виднеющимся на блеклом песке, ступает след в след. 

Первый поцелуй еще долго горит у Кагеямы на губах.

***

— Доверяешь мне? Доверяешь мне, Тобио?

Ойкава шепчет это Кагеяме в ухо, греет дыханием кожу. Кагеяма закрывает глаза, откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в дверь. Ойкава мельком целует его в шею, торопливо расстегивая джинсы Кагеямы, забираясь рукой. Кагеяма помогает ему сдернуть их ниже, и ладонь Ойкавы накрывает его член через ткань трусов, ныряет между расставленных бедер, пальцы сжимают потяжелевшую мошонку. Кагеяма шумно сглатывает, невольно подается навстречу.

— Тише, Тобио, — бормочет Ойкава: по голосу ясно, что его тоже ведет. — Сейчас-сейчас…

— Нам… Нельзя здесь, — с трудом говорит Кагеяма. — Ты с ума сошел?

Вопрос, который он за несколько минут задает уже трижды, снова повисает в воздухе: густом, слабо пахнущем средством для мытья полов — мама готовилась к его приезду, — пропитанном их с Ойкавой возбуждением. Ойкава неспешно гладит его живот, дразнит, не трогая член; если он продолжит в том же духе, на какие-либо еще вопросы Кагеяму уже не хватит.

— Мама… Скоро позовет нас ужинать.

— М-м.

С первого этажа долетает запах карри. Кагеяме очень хочется карри.

Кагеяме очень хочется.

— Соблазнительно пахнет, да? — Ойкава наконец-то просовывает ладонь под резинку его трусов, и от прикосновения жестких пальцев Кагеяма вздрагивает всем телом.

— С-соблазнительно.

— Тобио, — Ойкава обхватывает рукой, медленно двигает, будто на пробу. — Посмотри на меня.

Кагеяма видит краем глаза свою комнату: обычную, скучную, знакомую до мелочей. Горит только небольшая настольная лампа, под ней он делал школьные уроки — но чаще листал журналы про спорт, — и очертания предметов скрадывает темнота. Лицо Ойкавы перед ним и вовсе поглотила тень; глаза поблескивают, кончик языка проходится по нижней губе.

— Ты запер дверь? — спрашивает Ойкава и обводит обнажившуюся нежную головку подушечкой большого пальца. Кагеяма резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Не трогай.

— Но… это… Она может… Войти.

— Мы будем очень тихими, — Ойкава целует его над воротом футболки, щекочет волосами подбородок. — Очень-очень тихими, да, Тобио? Ты же веришь мне?

— Да, — он не знает, о чем именно сейчас говорит. — Да.

Все та же проблема, с которой Кагеяма не умеет справляться: он не может отказать Ойкаве. Не может не слушать, не может не отвечать ему; он не может перестать слепо доверять, как будто в нем что-то сбито или неверно настроено — на одного Ойкаву, только под него.

Кагеяме девятнадцать, но о любви он все еще понимает чуть больше, чем ничего, во всяком случае, ломать над такими вопросами голову или тем более размышлять об отношениях ему не хочется. Однажды он услышал слово «однолюб». Звучало слово подозрительно похоже на приговор или смертельный диагноз, и Кагеяма тут же постарался о нем забыть.

Ойкава смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не моргая, тем самым выжидающим взглядом, который часто заставляет Кагеяму нервничать и дергаться, словно нанизанного на острие. Никогда не поймешь, что таится за этим взглядом, никогда не разгадаешь, что Ойкава хочет и о чем думает. Вот он подносит ладонь Кагеяме к лицу, чуть слышно приказывает:

— Оближи, — и Кагеяма водит языком по мякоти, по длинным пальцам, ощущая солоноватый привкус собственной смазки. Ойкава опускает руку и начинает дрочить ему, в быстром, жестком ритме. В этом властном ритме забывается все: тревоги и смутные страхи, обиды и разочарования, он забирает Кагеяму себе без остатка, и уже наплевать, где они сейчас, нужно ли им соблюдать тишину.

— Ш-ш-ш, Тобио, — Ойкава торопливо зажимает ему рот, — твоя мама тебя услышит.

Он и сам шумно учащенно дышит, но, кажется, даже не замечает этого. Выворачивает кисть, надавливает под головкой, и Кагеяма судорожно цепляется согнутыми пальцами за дверь позади себя, чтобы не упасть. Ойкава убирает пальцы с его губ, упирается ладонью над плечом.

— А ты? — спрашивает Кагеяма. Напряжение внизу живота, подстегиваемое движениями чужой руки, накапливается и вот-вот хлынет через край; Ойкава будет смотреть на его лицо в этот момент без отрыва, Кагеяма знает. Ойкава будет смотреть, а потом торжествующе улыбнется, когда Кагеяма прижмется к нему, обессилев.

Знать это странно и немного жутко, и почему-то от четкости этих картинок его сносит стремительнее, чем обычно.

— А я, — говорит Ойкава, придерживает его, положив ладонь на поясницу, убыстряет темп, — хочу посмотреть.

— Х-ха…

— Как ты кончишь. Давай, Тобио. Кончи для меня.

Кагеяма стонет так громко, что слышно наверняка даже на улице.

— Тобио, — шепчет Ойкава и целует его, вжимая в дверь спиной.

— Тобио? — раздается голос мамы с другой стороны. Они вздрагивают, Ойкава смотрит на Кагеяму круглыми глазами. Произносит беззвучно: «Что будем делать?»

— Ты же сам… — тихо огрызается Кагеяма и замолкает. На пререкания нет времени, он натягивает одежду, Ойкава мечется взглядом по комнате: ищет, чем вытереть руку. Кагеяма кивает на стол, где стоят салфетки.

— Тобио? — в голосе мамы беспокойство, Кагеяма слышит, как она берется за дверную ручку, но не поворачивает ее.

— Да, мам! — бодро отзывается он, точно на школьной перекличке. Ойкава нагло смеется в ладонь, которую успел молниеносно очистить, Кагеяма шикает на него. Ойкава молча складывает сердечко двумя ладонями.

Отвернувшись, Кагеяма прислоняется лбом к двери и надеется, что его горящее лицо сейчас не разглядеть.

— Ужин готов, — помолчав, сообщает мама. — Спускайтесь, пока не остыло.

Она уходит вниз, и Кагеяма с облегчением выпрямляется.

— У тебя замечательная мама, — шепчет Ойкава ему в затылок. — Я ей нравлюсь.

— Это друг с другом не связано, — ворчит Кагеяма. Он отходит к шкафу, достает из ящика чистые трусы. Стягивает джинсы и замирает.

— Что-то не так, Тобио? — интересуется Ойкава.

— Отвернись.

— Неужели это тот самый Тобио-чан, который только что…

— Ну и ладно, — Кагеяма рывком снимает трусы, вытирается салфеткой. Он чувствует взгляд Ойкавы, это злит и смущает, и возбуждает, и снова злит. Оборачивается к Ойкаве весь красный и очень сердитый.

Ойкава смотрит в окно.

— Идем? — беспечно спрашивает он и первым выходит из комнаты.

Мамино карри с годами становится все вкуснее. Кагеяма получает от нее веселый выговор, когда едва не давится, пытаясь запихнуть в рот слишком много. Мама нарядная и красивая, впрочем, она всегда красивая, даже когда болеет или сидит утром на кухне, потирая заспанное лицо. От нее Кагеяме достались синие глаза и гладкие черные волосы, а еще она высокая и стройная, как и он, но себя назвать красивым Кагеяма бы не рискнул. Зато он может бесконечно любоваться изяществом маминых движений, блеском ее длинных, аккуратно спадающих на спину волос, ее улыбкой: тихой, словно бы мерцающей — вот она есть, а вот уже пропала, оставив ощущение потери, ускользнувшего света.

Кагеяма так соскучился, что, болтая с ней, даже забывает про Ойкаву.

Зато помнит мама:

— Добавки, Ойкава-кун? — она легко поворачивается на стуле. — А то ведь Тобио готов все уплести в одиночку.

— Его можно понять, — улыбается Ойкава. С момента, как они уселись за стол, он необычно тихий. Кагеяма отвлекся и перестал замечать, чем Ойкава занят — не карри явно, тарелка опустела едва ли наполовину.

Но тон у него так и лучится искренностью, когда Ойкава произносит вежливое:

— Очень вкусно, Кагеяма-сан. Давно не ел такого вкусного карри.

Его взгляд прикован к ее лицу, и Кагеяма хмурится: этот взгляд ему знаком.

Он откидывается на спинку стула. Его очередь молча наблюдать.

Ойкава очаровывает маму за неполные полчаса настолько, что она уже перестает бессознательно возвращаться взглядом к сыну, как делала весь вечер. И это не потому, что она внезапно забыла о его присутствии, твердит себе Кагеяма, просто с Ойкавой нельзя ослаблять бдительность, и мама это чувствует: она тоже его изучает.

Еще бы, такое событие — сын впервые привел в гости друга.

Наверху в комнате остался старый мяч, вспоминает Кагеяма, и если осторожно выбраться из-за стола, можно потренироваться за домом в одиночестве. Он поджимает губы. Скрытничать не придется, эти двое не заметят, что он ушел.

Он резко тянется к миске с салатом и опрокидывает неловким движением свой стакан с водой на пустую тарелку. Выходит громко.

— Тобио! — раздается одновременно двумя голосами; и Ойкава, и мама оборачиваются к нему. Мама испуганно взмахивает рукой, Ойкава выгибает бровь. Они оба красивые. Кагеяма медленно поднимается со стула, едва не роняя и его.

— Извините.

Он уходит в ванную и долго пялится на утекающую в слив воду. Весь этот ужин, и мирная беседа Ойкавы с мамой, и их дружелюбные переглядки двух мгновенно поладивших людей — неужели все это правда происходит, думает Кагеяма. Не он решил позвать Ойкаву на ужин, Ойкава сам предложил, и если бы Кагеяма умел говорить ему «нет», то непременно сказал бы в тот момент. У него так и вертелось что-то про знакомство с родителями на языке, но Ойкава вполне мог ждать именно этих слов с какой-нибудь ехидной шуткой наготове, и Кагеяма промолчал.

Он хлопает по краю раковины, подставляет ладонь чашечкой под холодную струю и с силой трет лицо. «Не доверяешь мне?» — раздается в голове знакомое, и Кагеяма мотает подбородком, выключая воду.

Он выскальзывает на улицу и останавливается на крыльце, засунув руки в карманы толстовки. Скоро к нему присоединяется Ойкава, уже в пальто и с сумкой.

— Ты уходишь?

— Ива-чан позвал в гости, хочет познакомить меня со своей девушкой, — гордо сообщает Ойкава, просматривая сообщения в телефоне и улыбаясь. — Я этого ждал чуть ли не месяц, а он все вредничал.

— Вот как, — неприятным голосом отзывается Кагеяма. — Понятно.

— Кагеяма-сан восхитительная, — тараторит Ойкава, будто и не слышал, — красивая, как актриса, и так готовит! Я бы мог в нее влюбиться.

— Перестань.

— Что, Тобио? — Ойкава удивленно распахивает глаза, Кагеяма не дал бы за этот номер и сотни йен — сыграно крайне халтурно. — Что-то не так?

— Скажи, — тихо говорит Кагеяма, ночная прохлада скребет его по еще чуть влажным щекам, и уже мерзнут ноги, — Ивайзуми-сан знает про нас с тобой?

Ойкава молчит недолгое время, будто выбирает, валять ли дурака дальше, или сказать правду. Потом пожимает плечами.

— Нет. Зачем ему знать?

— Ты… — голос срывается. Пока — только голос. — Ты вечно просишь, чтобы я тебе доверял.

— Это тебе так кажется, я просто ввернул ради шутки раз или два.

— Какого… Да что ты за человек такой?

— Тобио, твоя мама тебя услышит.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял, но не рассказал Ивайзуми-сану, что мы встречаемся?

— Да, и что с того? — холодно спрашивает Ойкава. — И что за отвратительная манера всему давать названия?

Кагеяма осекается.

— Знаешь, я бы действительно хотел, чтобы ты мне доверял, Тобио, но прямо сейчас наш разговор не имеет смысла.

— Что? — только и может переспросить Кагеяма.

— Это слишком сложно для тебя, я понимаю, так что вот как мы поступим. Я пойду, потому что обещал, а ты подумаешь до завтра над своими проблемами с доверием.

У меня нет проблем с доверием, думает Кагеяма; он онемел. Моя проблема только в тебе.

Его проблема уже который год в Ойкаве и в том, что Ойкаве совершенно наплевать, проблема он для Кагеямы или нет.

— Пока-пока, Тобио, — говорит Ойкава и уходит пружинистым шагом. Прежде, чем скрыться за воротами, вскидывает вверх два растопыренных пальца.

Кагеяма мерзнет на крыльце еще долго. Пока за его спиной не открывается входная дверь, и мама не кладет ему на плечо теплую маленькую руку.

— Пойдем, Тобио, — ласково говорит она, совсем как в детстве, когда он был чем-то огорчен до слез. — Пойдем.

Кагеяма разрешает ей обнять себя, утыкается носом в мамину макушку.

— Что значит доверять? — спрашивает он глухо.

— Доверять, — говорит мама, — это значит позволять другому человеку властвовать над собой. Иногда это бывает больно.

Да, думает Кагеяма и закрывает глаза. Доверять — это значит позволять другому человеку делать тебе больно.

***

— Доверишься мне, Тобио, и все будет нормально.

Это волейбольная площадка, это тренировка, это схема с двумя связующими. Тренер, Гото-сенсей, пристально наблюдает со своего места: Ойкава заранее обсуждал с ним детали сам, без Кагеямы.

— Ты проводишь атаку с передней линии, я буду тебе пасовать. Потом меняемся.

— Угу.

— Когда как следует отработаем эту комбинацию, мы будем неудержимы, — вдохновенно шепчет Ойкава, — ты достаточно силен как нападающий, мы оба сможем.

Кагеяма кивает. Ему кажется даже странным, что их стали готовить к этой схеме только сейчас; он внимательно взглядывает на Ойкаву — не в нем ли было дело? Ойкава светится рассеянным теплом, он — осеннее солнце, скупое на милости, мимолетное и драгоценное. Кагеяма вспоминает, как они расставались этим утром и как Ойкава стянул с него рубашку, не дал даже застегнуть манжеты: а потом сам долго, сосредоточенно продевал пуговицы в петли, приговаривая, что опоздания не доведут Кагеяму до добра.

— Отрабатываем атаку? — в глазах Ойкавы — азарт, скулы возбужденно розовеют. — Будешь пробивать с моих пасов, Тобио.

Вдруг обрушивается радость и затапливает целиком; Кагеяма даже не сразу может заставить себя сделать шаг. В груди растет и ширится эйфория, он чувствует, как сила бурлит в мышцах, требуя выхода. Скорее, скорее, они должны начать скорее.

Он остается у сетки, Ойкава отходит, чтобы захватить мяч, и, обернувшись, Кагеяма успевает заметить край его улыбки.

К концу затянувшейся тренировки оба выматываются, но с трудом убеждают себя остановиться. Кагеяма не чувствует голода, он бы и усталость не ощутил, не прикажи им тренер сделать передышку. Рядом Ойкава жадно пьет из бутылки, потом вытирает мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони и говорит негромко:

— Ты монстр, Тобио. Здорово бил.

— А твои пасы...

— И так сильно и точно...

— А ты…

— Идите по домам, — ворчит Гото. — Как дети, ей-богу.

Они вздрагивают, вспомнив, что не одни.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда они вдвоем остаются в раздевалке у своих шкафчиков. Еще слишком неловко спрашивать «Пойдем к тебе?», хотя всякий раз он подразумевает именно это.

Съемная квартира, в которой последние два года живет Ойкава, с недавних пор кажется Кагеяме лучшим местом на свете.

— Сегодня не могу, — Ойкава сдергивает футболку, вынимает сложенное полотенце из шкафчика. Кагеяма прислоняется к дверце и смотрит, не таясь. Тянет истосковавшиеся пальцы к разлету ключиц, но Ойкава, мазнув краем полотенца, стряхивает его руку. — Я спешу, Тобио-чан.

И на этом все. Объяснений и оправданий не будет, Кагеяма знает. Он отходит и рывком стягивает свою футболку, челка топорщится надо лбом, Кагеяма поднимает ладонь, чтобы пригладить, и натыкается на руку Ойкавы.

— Эй, — Ойкава треплет его по макушке, еще больше ерошит. — Иди сюда.

Сюда — в его руки, в его запах и ритм его дыхания. Кагеяма думает: нет. И, качнувшись навстречу, сердито кусает нижнюю губу Ойкавы сам.

— Спешишь — так иди.

— Ворчание Тобио. Что бы я делал без него?

Ойкава потирает распухшую губу пальцем, словно размышляя всерьез. Кагеяма следит, как аккуратно подпиленный ноготь придавливает налившуюся мякоть; Ойкава неспешно проходится языком: вправо, влево, вправо. Смотрит на Кагеяму, опускает взгляд по его груди и животу, довольно ухмыляется.

— Ого, Тобио-чан. Выглядит… серьезно.

— Как есть, — бурчит Кагеяма, отводя глаза. Дурацкий румянец, когда же он перестанет так легко вспыхивать, словно по команде? — Иди уже.

— Иду.

Целовать Ойкаву — словно падать с головокружительной высоты. Дух захватывает, сердце заходится, мысли перестают иметь значение. Весело, больно — и страшно, что закончится, и сладко, что длится. 

Никогда он не привыкнет целовать Ойкаву, никогда.

В своей комнате в общежитии Кагеяма валится на кровать, лицом вжимается в подушку. Что-то неуютное ворочается в уме, царапает и ранит. Ойкава снова куда-то спешил, третий раз за эту неделю. Куда-то, где Кагеяма ему не был нужен. Он нужен Ойкаве на волейбольной площадке и в постели, но весь прочий мир может предъявить на Ойкаву права в любой момент, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Не бороться, а доверять. Если доверять — так уж во всем.

Некоторые вещи все же просты и понятны.

Кагеяма садится и начинает собираться. В двух кварталах от общежития недавно открылся новый спортивный магазин, он пару раз звал Ойкаву заглянуть туда вместе, а тот, конечно, был слишком занят, — так почему бы не сходить сейчас. Одному Кагеяме не нужно будет торопиться, и он спокойно выберет себе кроссовки для бега.

Ойкава нужен ему всегда и везде, но жизнь не встает на паузу, если Кагеяма не с ним.

На обратной дороге из магазина он идет не спеша, пакет с коробкой слегка покачивается в руке. Кагеяма рассматривает витрины и думает, что уже недолго осталось до дня рождения Ойкавы, но он и близко не знает, что подарить.

Телефон оживает в кармане. Мизута, их либеро.

— Йо, Кагеяма! У нас тут вечеринка в честь… а, не помню, просто вечеринка. Почти все в сборе, и тут круто, так что давай и ты к нам!

Кагеяма решает не задумываться о том, с чего вдруг его зовут в последний момент и почему делает это явно нетрезвый Мизута.

— А куда подходить? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Сейчас скину адрес!

Дверь открывает Кавакита, мощный диагональный, с которым Кагеяма едва ли перекинулся хотя бы парой фраз за все время знакомства. Судя по всему, Кавакита его здесь увидеть не ожидал. Но быстро подхватывается, хлопает по плечу и заводит что-то гостеприимно-бессмысленное, пропуская в прихожую.

Кроссовки Ойкавы Кагеяма обнаруживает и узнает сразу. Обуви вообще много, и женской тоже.

— Многие парни с девушками пришли, — заговорщески сообщает Кавакита. — А многие девушки привели подруг.

Он награждает Кагеяму еще одним ободряющим хлопком и оставляет одного, заслышав, как его зовут из комнаты.

Кагеяма аккуратно ставит свою обувь рядом с кроссовками Ойкавы, отодвинув чьи-то лакированные туфли.

При первом взгляде ему кажется, что в комнате толпа, но потом, освоившись, Кагеяма понимает, что это эффект шумной и постоянно перемещающейся в пределах небольшой квартиры компании. А еще, возможно, дело в девушках — с их звонкими голосами, сверкающими украшениями, шелестом юбок и ароматом духов. Пока он протискивается на кухню в поисках Ойкавы, Кагеяме приходится вжаться в стену, чтобы не столкнуться с одной из них: в пышном розовом платье, с бантом в завитых волосах. Она окидывает его цепким взглядом, странно сочетающимся с образом невинного создания, и Кагеяма торопится сбежать, почуяв, что показался подходящей добычей.

Ойкава стоит в центре, окруженный приятелями из команды — Кагеяма ни с кем из них так и не сошелся. Он останавливается в проеме как раз в тот момент, когда Такахаши, их громкоголосый центральный блокирующий, норовящий всем и каждому поведать о своей бурной личной жизни, забрасывает Ойкаве руку на плечо и провозглашает:

— Наконец-то ты познакомил нас со своей девушкой, Ойкава! Долго же ты ее скрывал.

Ойкава, смеясь, встряхивает головой и наталкивается на Кагеяму взглядом. Улыбается шире.

— И такую милашку! — продолжает Такахаши под согласный гомон остальных. — Как ты с ней познакомился?

— Случайно, на улице, — Ойкава смотрит куда-то за спину Кагеямы. — Наоко-чан, ты что-то хотела?

— Я схожу вниз, до автомата с напитками, — слышит Кагеяма мелодичный голос возле своего плеча. — Тебе купить что-нибудь, Тоору-кун?

«Тоору-кун».

«Тоору».

Ответа Ойкавы Кагеяма не слышит. Он разворачивается и идет за Наоко, будто притянутый магнитом. Лица ее он рассмотреть не успел, так и глядит неотрывно на покачивающийся хвост блестящих каштановых волос, на беззащитную белую шею над воротником блузки. В прихожей Наоко чуть замешкивается, потом подбирает свои лакированные туфли, засунутые в угол. Защелкивает ремешки, пригнувшись. То ли она не замечает нависшего над ней Кагеяму, то ли ей все равно.

Когда она выскальзывает за дверь, он обувается и на автопилоте следует за ней. Позови его сейчас кто-нибудь, закричи на него — Кагеяма бы не обратил внимания. Весь мир выгорел до монохромности, остался лишь тоненький необесцвеченный силуэт — эта девушка, постукивающая каблучками по ступеням перед ним, беззаботно покачивающая хвостиком, девушка, которую Такахаши назвал милашкой, и все подхватили его слова.

Девушка Ойкавы.

Они выходят из дверей подъезда, и Наоко устремляется к автомату. Кагеяма подтаскивает себя ближе к ней и замирает, пялится на нежный завиток у виска. Вот она поворачивает голову и смотрит ему прямо в лицо:

— Спасибо, что вышел меня проводить…

— Кагеяма, — каркает он.

— Кагеяма-кун.

Наоко красивая. Кагеяма осознает это, и ему делается спокойнее. Приятное ощущение сбывшихся ожиданий; девушка Ойкавы должна быть красивой, само собой. Выразительные черты, уверенная грация. Рядом с ней Ойкава будет сиять еще ярче.

Случайно познакомились на улице, значит.

— Покупай ты, — Наоко кивает ему на автомат. — Я никак не вспомню, что обычно берет Тоору…

Яблочный сок без мякоти, думает Кагеяма.

— Яблочный сок, вспомнила! — она торопливо находит кнопки. Кагеяма сжимает и разжимает пальцы несколько раз, прежде чем протянуть руку в свою очередь.

— Что это? — изумляется его выбору Наоко. — Молоко?

Он молча кивает. Пальцы сами достают соломинку, втыкают в коробочку. Впервые Кагеяма купил молоко в автомате после выпуска из школы.

— Я еще так мало знаю про его команду, — непринужденно говорит Наоко, — а ведь он — мой жених, наверное, это нехорошо.

Они поднимаются по все той же лестнице: лифт Наоко почему-то оставляет без внимания, а у Кагеямы нет сил спросить. Все его силы уходят на размеренные шаги и потягивание молока через соломинку. Молоко на вкус отвратительно мыльное.

После ее слов Кагеяма останавливается, и Наоко успевает подняться на следующий пролет без него. Заметив, оборачивается, спускается на пару ступенек ниже. Поблескивают закругленные носы ее туфелек. Кагеяма смотрит на них очень пристально.

— Жених? — его голос звучит равнодушно.

— Я знаю, знаю! — весело взмахивает хвостом Наоко. — Все слишком быстро, но Тоору такой настойчивый, когда чего-то хочет.

Кагеяма втягивает молоко, но коробочка пуста. Раздается глупый резкий звук, и Наоко вздрагивает. Потом Кагеяма еще какое-то время неподвижно провожает взглядом ее удаляющиеся вверх по лестнице туфли, слушает затихающий перестук каблуков.

Жених. Жених. Жених.

Среди знаний о любви, полученных Кагеямой еще в раннем детстве, есть то, о чем он прежде почти не задумывался. Когда двое людей любят друг друга, лучшим доказательством этого считается свадьба.

Свадьба. Клятвы и кольца, и поцелуи на глазах у взволнованных гостей. Что из этого он может хотя бы в мыслях представить для них с Ойкавой? Ничего, если только не захочет долго смеяться над самим собой. Все, что было у них, — это волейбол и секс, и его, Кагеямы, идиотское доверие.

Хмыкнув, Кагеяма садится прямо на ступенях. Наоко ушла, наверху хлопнула дверь. Должно быть, приняла его за психа. Жуткий угрюмый Кагеяма-кун, он задает такие странные вопросы и таскается по пятам, как маньяк-сталкер. Ойкаве будет несложно поддакнуть своей невесте: ему все это знакомо со средней школы.

Кагеяма сжимает коробочку из-под молока с такой силой, что картон хрустит и впивается краями в ладонь. Подбрасывает, размахивается, ударяет.

— Отличная подача, — тихо говорит Ойкава.

Кагеяма на него не смотрит. Больше никогда не захочет смотреть.

— Посмотри на меня.

Шаги и знакомый запах, и родной голос. Кагеяма вскакивает, готовый ринуться прочь.

— Тобио.

— Уйди.

Он начинает спускаться на негнущихся ногах. Одна ступень. Вторая. Все слишком медленно.

— Стой, Тобио, послушай.

— Отвали.

Высказать бы все, но горло сдавило спазмом. Кагеяме хочется постучать лбом о стену, но он только упирает в нее раскрытую ладонь, чтобы идти быстрее. Заканчивается пролет, он стискивает пальцы, бьет кулаком.

— Перестань.

Ойкава перехватывает его руку, разворачивает Кагеяму к себе лицом, вжимает в стену спиной.

— Твои руки нужно беречь, — выдавливает он, учащенно дыша, словно после пробежки.

— Разберусь.

— Ты… Тобио…

Ойкава замолкает, будто подавившись словами. Сложно говорить правду, хочет заорать, хочет спросить Кагеяма, но выдыхает только:

— Что?

— Что она тебе сказала? Что случилось?

Пальцы стискивают плечи Кагеямы. Ойкава встряхивает его.

— Да говори же!

— Все хорошо, Ойкава-сан. Поздравляю с помолвкой. Типа того.

Ойкава наваливается на него всем телом, обхватывает руками лицо.

— И ты ей поверил? Тобио… Готов доверять первому встречному, но только не мне.

— Убери руки, — тихо и зло просит Кагеяма. — Побереги их.

— Тобио, — шепчет Ойкава, целуя его в шею. — Мой Тобио.

Кагеяме хочется его убить. Или поцеловать. Он сжимает зубы, цепенея, изо всех сил убеждая себя не поддаваться.

Не в этот раз.

— Доверяй мне, — бормочет Ойкава, целуя его лоб и щеку, и подбородок, и висок, и снова щеку. — Доверяй мне, идиот, доверяй мне.

Он падает перед Кагеямой на колени. Бухается своими чистыми брюками прямо на пыльный пол и тотчас хватается за ремень. Пальцы неловкие и торопливые, дергают пуговицу и тянут «язычок» молнии, стаскивают вниз джинсы Кагеямы вместе с бельем.

Подожди, говорит ему Кагеяма, но с губ слетает только потрясенный вздох. Он все еще не в силах пошевелиться, лишь смотрит во все глаза на Ойкаву перед собой. Ойкава берет в руку его полувставший член и сразу накрывает головку ртом, отведя тонкую кожу. Смачивает слюной, лижет, надавливая — Кагеяма невольно толкается бедрами вперед, пытаясь дышать тише. Опускает руку на голову Ойкаве, пальцы вплетаются в волосы; Ойкава негромко кашляет и снова обхватывает губами. Неплотно, неглубоко, он начинает двигаться, звучит мокро и неприлично, и Кагеяма откидывается назад, шире расставляя ноги; закрывает глаза ладонью. Подчиняясь, разрешая, он сдается, дрожит от гнева и желания.

Ойкава такой настойчивый, когда чего-то хочет, в этом Наоко не соврала.

Ойкава гладит его живот раскрытой ладонью, второй продолжая тянуть и сжимать, касается языком в беспорядочной спешке. Кагеяма прикусывает кожу на костяшках, снова смотрит. Картина, впечатывающаяся в память намертво: подрагивающие вихры, и острые тени от сомкнутых ресниц, и колени, ерзающие по подъездной пыли. 

Он смотрит, и ему хочется закричать от невыносимого, разрывающего на куски чувства; Кагеяма утыкается в свой рукав и мычит, не утерпев, когда Ойкава привстает и вбирает его член глубже, крепко смыкая скользкие пальцы. Неосознанно Кагеяма надавливает ему на затылок сильнее, ощущая, как раздвигаются стенки горла, как Ойкава сосет его жадно, старательно, не дыша. И вдруг — край, вспышка, и он выплескивается в нежное, влажное, послушно принимающее тепло. А потом — угасание, и, вздрагивая всем телом, Кагеяма едва не съезжает по стене, но успевает устоять. Он застегивается трясущимися руками. Тянет Ойкаву наверх и, опережая любые слова, целует распухшие, блестящие губы, перепачканные его спермой.

Свои слова, предательски рвущиеся на волю, Кагеяма запирает тоже.

Ойкава обмякает в его руках, жмется и жмурится; Кагеяма коротко целует его в уголки рта.

— Кто такая Наоко?

— Девушка, — тихо говорит Ойкава.

— Твоя?

— Она так думает.

Кагеяма гладит его по щеке. Злость ушла, осталась лишь тяжелая, душная печаль.

— А я? — прямо спрашивает он.

— Тобио, — Ойкава открывает глаза, и сердце Кагеямы больно ухает в груди. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Кагеяма молчит.

— Иди, — говорит он и отпускает.

— В таком виде? — усмехается Ойкава. — Дурак ты совсем.

Он роется в карманах, досадливо фыркает.

— Даже платка нет…

— Держи, — Кагеяма протягивает ему свой. Ойкава смотрит странным долгим взглядом, прежде чем взять.

— Пошли, — говорит он после.

— А Наоко?

Ойкава строит гримасу.

— Ты вот так бросишь ее там? — не верит своим ушам Кагеяма. — Ты понимаешь, как ей будет больно?

Они продолжают спускаться в молчании.

— А что она сделала больно тебе, ты забыл? — Ойкава не оборачивается. Лишь отбрасывает волосы со лба своим обычным раздраженным движением.

Кагеяма ловит себя на том, что почти улыбается, и вдруг ясно понимает: это конец. Его доверие к Ойкаве потеряло границы. Как стихийное бедствие, как цунами, оно продолжит сметать все на своем пути, а Ойкава и не подумает остановиться. Выше и выше будет поднимать барьер: прыгай, прыгай еще. Докажи, что ты можешь больше.

Кагеяма опустошенно смотрит ему в спину. Ойкава насвистывает себе под нос модный мотивчик, засунув руки в карманы. Его комбинация ни разу не дала осечек, он спокоен и безмятежен.

— Мне нужно вернуться, — громко говорит Кагеяма. — Я там свои кроссовки оставил.

— Ну и брось их.

— Нет. Иди без меня.

— Ладно, — тянет Ойкава, глядя на него через плечо, — я тебя на улице буду ждать.

— Не нужно. Иди домой, завтра у нас рано тренировка.

— Я помню, — прохладно отзывается Ойкава. — Значит, здесь мы прощаемся, так?

— Значит, так.

— Ну что ж. Пока, Тобио.

Ойкава скрывается за дверями, ни разу не оглянувшись, продолжая напевать. Кагеяма делает вдох, другой. Идет к лифту. Печаль снедает его безжалостно, затапливает доверху, и он уже знает, что завтра возненавидит и себя, и весь мир.

Нет. Он уже ненавидит.

***

— Совсем не доверяешь мне, Тобио? Что ты рассчитываешь здесь увидеть?

Кагеяма останавливается посреди комнаты. Он влетел сюда, оттолкнув открывшего ему дверь Ойкаву, даже не посмотрев на него. Смотрит теперь: Ойкава лениво прислонился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди. На нем домашние штаны и футболка, очки бликуют, скрывая глаза. Расслабленный и невозмутимый, он наблюдает за Кагеямой, клокочущим от ненависти, — даже дождь, промочивший его с головы до ног, пока он шагал от остановки до дома Ойкавы, не остудил ее.

— Ну? — высокомерно спрашивает Ойкава. — Как видишь, никаких девушек. Парней тоже нет. Или что означает это твое вторжение?

— А что означает вот это? — Кагеяма показывает ему телефон. На экране — фотография Ойкавы и Наоко, целующихся на фоне веселой вечеринки.

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Показал Такахаши. Кто-то из команды опубликовал у себя.

Ойкава приподнимает подбородок.

— Она попросила. Хотела подразнить своего бывшего или что-то вроде этого. Я согласился, по-дружески.

— А языки вы друг другу засунули тоже по-дружески?

— Довольно жалкое зрелище из тебя сейчас, Тобио-чан.

— Жалкое, — повторяет Кагеяма. Он надвигается на Ойкаву и уже не видит ничего вокруг. — Жалкое.

— Да-да, и не надо выпячивать губу. Не глупи, Тобио.

— Не буду, — соглашается Кагеяма. Он отшвыривает телефон, расстегивает свою промокшую куртку. — Раздевайся.

Ойкава замолкает.

— Это так ты хочешь отпраздновать твое возвращение? Грубый секс в честь вашей победы? Ты сам-то себя слышишь?

— Заткнись, — резко бросает Кагеяма. — Достало.

Он кидает на пол куртку и толстовку, срывает футболку.

— Вот оно как, — тихо говорит Ойкава. — А что, если я откажусь?

Кагеяма расстегивает штаны, но замирает на этих словах. Он роняет руки вдоль тела и смотрит исподлобья на Ойкаву.

— Я звонил тебе. Ты не брал трубку.

— Наверное, не слышал.

— А потом ты стал сбрасывать мои звонки.

— У меня были дела.

— А потом я попросил телефон у Такахаши и позвонил с него. Тогда ты ответил после первого же гудка.

— Так это был ты…

— И знаешь, что я услышал?

Кагеяма подбирается к нему уже вплотную. Ойкава не двигается с места, так и стоит с высоко поднятой головой, но плечи видимо напрягаются под тонкой тканью одежды.

— Твой голос. Твой веселый, веселый голос.

— И что?

— А я думал, что случилось. Переживал. Я чуть не рванул обратно, потому что ты не брал эту хренову трубку!

— Довольно странно, учитывая, что ты до этого две недели от меня шарахался.

— Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь? — орет Кагеяма ему в лицо. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты все время…

— Ну и драма, — но голос Ойкавы вздрагивает. Он отступает вдоль стены, и Кагеяма делает шаг следом.

— Я уже собирался пойти к тренеру и сказать, что мне нужно уехать. Собирался из-за тебя пропустить матч.

— Какая была бы потеря.

— Это потому, что меня позвали, а тебя — нет? Ты из-за этого?

— Ты смешон. Товарищеский матч, думаешь, мне это интересно?

— Там был Ушиджима. Я обыграл его.

— Что, сам? Единолично? — губы Ойкавы кривятся. — Уж не возвращение ли короля тут у нас?

Кагеяма обхватывает его голову руками, задевая дужки очков. Ойкава смеется ему в глаза.

— Ну давай, Тобио. Поцелуй меня. Ты же хочешь.

— А ты? — Кагеяма сжимает пальцы, заставляет Ойкаву поднять подбородок. Тот подчиняется. — Ты хочешь?

— Твое желание — закон.

Кагеяма сдергивает с него очки. Заглядывает в лицо очень близко и вдруг видит синяки под глазами и нездоровую бледность, и лихорадочный румянец. И сухие искусанные губы: он наклоняется к ним и легко трогает своими. Ойкава все еще усмехается. Впускает его в рот, отвечая касанием языка. Отводит голову, подставляя шею, и Кагеяма припадает к ней жадно, не думая.

— Вот так, правильно, — шепчет Ойкава. — Соскучился, да? Тобио…

Кагеяма задирает его футболку, ладони прилипают к гладкой коже, ласкают поджавшийся живот. Ойкава негромко стонет, хватается за его плечи. Кагеяма опускает руку, трогает его через одежду, мнет натянувшуюся ткань. Ойкава берется за пояс и сдергивает штаны с бедер, стаскивает их, переступая ногами. Стягивает с себя футболку и выпрямляется перед Кагеямой, обнаженный, обхватывает свой тяжело качнувшийся член. Двигает неторопливо ладонью, вверх и вниз. Усмешка словно приклеилась к его губам, вызывающая, бесстыжая.

— Я жду, — хрипло говорит Ойкава. — Что ты будешь делать теперь, Тобио?

Кагеяма рывком разворачивает его спиной, стискивая пальцы так, что на белой коже плеча остаются следы. Ойкава смеется, упираясь локтем в стену. Он прогибается в пояснице, продолжая толкаться в свой кулак.

— Злой-злой Тобио-чан. Вернулся и нагнул меня у стены. Очень романтично.

— Еще нет, — огрызается Кагеяма. Он достает из кармана тюбик, отвинчивает крышечку. Ойкава с любопытством косится через плечо.

— А ты подготовился. Неужели пошел и сам купил? Там на кассе ничего не сгорело?

— Замолчи, — у Кагеямы дрожат руки.

— Совсем не так я планировал провести этот вечер, — дыхание Ойкавы сбивается, он двигает кулаком быстрее, и от звуков трения у Кагеямы мутится в голове. Он выдавливает смазку, ее много, она скользко холодит кожу.

— Ох, — говорит Ойкава и затихает, а потом коротко втягивает воздух и зажимается, когда Кагеяма пытается засунуть в него палец.

— Прости, — беспомощно бормочет Кагеяма. Тугие стенки обхватывают фалангу, он осторожно пробует толкнуться глубже, леденея от волнения, добавляет еще один палец. Ойкава будто вовсе дышать перестал, застывший, падает лбом в стену перед собой. Кагеяма слегка подгибает пальцы, и он вздыхает, рвано, испуганно.

— Больно? — обмирая, спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Быстрее давай, — цедит Ойкава и подается назад, насаживаясь на его пальцы сам. Кагеяма двигает запястьем, смотрит, как его рука скользит между бледных ягодиц: вперед и назад, внутрь и обратно. Ойкава часто дышит, загнанно всхлипывает, когда Кагеяма вторгается в него тремя пальцами, растягивая сильнее. Он что-то невнятно бормочет, и Кагеяме хотелось бы притормозить, вслушаться, но он не может остановиться. Его пальцы проникают в Ойкаву снова и снова, преодолевая напряжение, принуждая раскрыться для него. Реальность стремительно занимается пожаром, он снова забывает обо всем, он вручает безраздельную власть и доверяется инстинкту. Ойкава тихо стонет, скребет стену, мотает головой и вдруг просит:

— Тобио, ну же, давай сейчас, Тобио, пожалуйста.

Кагеяма резко убирает руку, жмурится: он только что едва не кончил в трусы от одного звука этого голоса. Задыхающегося, любимого голоса.

Расстегнуть ширинку, вытащить ноющий член. Кагеяма чертыхается, воюя с фольгой, а потом неловко раскатывает резинку. Ойкава фыркает, пялится, и не думая помогать.

— Как многому тебя еще надо научить.

— Будто у тебя получилось бы лучше, — огрызается Кагеяма.

— Ну, это мы еще проверим, — обещает Ойкава. — Но мне вообще-то холодно.

Неужели у всех людей это просходит так же нелепо, потрясенно думает Кагеяма, прижимаясь к нему. Он проезжается головкой между ягодиц, придерживает член рукой. Ойкава прогибается сильнее, и от простой покорности этого движения Кагеяма забывает, как дышать. Качнувшись вперед, он шепчет Ойкаве на ухо:

— Доверяешь мне? Доверяешь мне, Тоору?

Ойкава захлебывается стоном, принимая его в себя. Кагеяма входит осторожно, сразу до упора, и они оба замирают, вплавившись друг в друга. Кагеяме кажется, он больше никогда не сможет отцепить себя от Ойкавы. Он видит перед собой длинную шею, влажную от пота, и сам не замечает, как начинает собирать испарину языком. Ойкава молчит, только дышит часто-часто. Кагеяма гладит его плечи, в горле отчего-то стоит ком.

— Двигайся, — шипит Ойкава. — Дурак.

— Тебе больно.

— Какая разница, Тобио! Это… Ты… Да, еще…

Кагеяма двигается в нем мелкими рывками, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, а потом Ойкава протяжно стонет его имя, и силы кончаются сразу и полностью. Кагеяма втискивает его в стену, дергает на себя за бедра, осторожная размеренность ломается; ему кажется, он рычит, вбиваясь в Ойкаву еще и еще.

— Нет — шепчет Ойкава, — лучше так.

Он выворачивается из захвата и опускается на четвереньки, роняет голову между вытянутых рук. Раздвигает колени, выставляясь: Кагеяма падает рядом, трогает его. Нежная кожа, белая и горячая, и тяжело поджавшиеся яички, и блестящие от смазки края — он размыкает их, вдавив головку, Ойкава крупно вздрагивает, надеваясь на член с такой готовностью, что у Кагеямы выбивает весь воздух из легких. По позвоночнику растекается жар, руки, стискивающие крепкие бедра, покрываются мурашками. Кагеяма пробует качнуться раз, другой, ловит бессвязный шепот Ойкавы и срывается. Кожа хлопает о кожу, Ойкава сжимается на его члене, пытается подхватить ритм, потом его руки подламываются, и он беспомощно сползает на них лбом. Кагеяма жмурится, он двигается, двигается, двигается, Ойкава уже стонет без остановки, вскрикивает, когда Кагеяма смыкает пальцы, поднырнув рукой под его живот.

— Давай, — говорит Кагеяма и не узнает своего голоса. — Тоору.

Ойкава кончает ему на руку, долго, сотрясаясь всем телом, сдавливая собой, и Кагеяма заполняет его сильным рывком, успевая нагнать на мучительном выдохе.

Они валятся на пол, Кагеяма с трудом заставляет себя скатиться с Ойкавы, выскользнуть из него. Еще одним усилием воли сдирает презерватив и, перевязав, отшвыривает подальше. Потом наконец смотрит на Ойкаву. Тот перекатился на бок и теперь лежит, повернувшись спиной.

Сердце заходится от беспокойной нежности, Кагеяма начинает говорить тихо, едва шевеля губами:

— Я тут подумал и понял, почему ты все время требуешь, чтобы я доверял тебе.

Ойкава не откликается.

— Это потому, что ты сам не доверяешь мне, да?

Больше всего сейчас ему хочется прижать к себе Ойкаву и уснуть, и чтобы, когда он проснется, Ойкава все еще был рядом и не нужно было ни о чем говорить.

Кагеяма устало трет переносицу. Морщинка между бровей уже не разглаживается.

— Скажи… Почему ты просто не покончишь с этим всем? Я не понимаю. Я уже не могу, я…

— Знаешь, кто такой однолюб, Тобио? — спрашивает Ойкава, не оборачиваясь. — Слышал такое слово?

Кагеяма вспоминает. Диагноз, приговор.

— Я — однолюб, Тобио. И тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

Боль настигает и скручивает — это предсказуемо, он будто бы всегда знал, что так произойдет, но все равно не может защититься. Кагеяма смотрит на Ойкаву, но перед глазами все плывет, и он ничего не различает.

Моргает. Говорит:

— Тот, кого… Кого ты любишь… Ты не можешь быть с ним?

Ойкава молчит, и за мгновения этого молчания Кагеяма успевает перебрать варианты. Перевестись? Уехать? Исчезнуть…

Но Ойкава будет ему нужен всегда и везде.

Потому что Кагеяма слишком хорошо знает, что означает «однолюб».

Он наблюдает, как Ойкава медленно, с усилием садится. Его лицо, похожее на застывшую маску, склоняется над Кагеямой.

— Я долго не сдавался. Я никогда не сдаюсь. Я пытался снова и снова. Один-единственный человек на всю жизнь? Это же беда, Тобио. Это невыносимо. А что со мной будет, если он не любит меня? Что будет, когда он меня оставит? Когда он поймет, что я ему не нужен, ведь он во всем лучше меня, он уже перерастает меня, он уйдет, рано или поздно все равно, а я…

Ойкава с силой отводит назад волосы Кагеямы, гладит обеими ладонями.

— Но я не могу. Ничего не могу поделать.

— О… О чем ты? — Кагеяма ловит его руку, сжимает. — Я ничего не понимаю.

— Я бы давно бросил тебя, Тобио. Если б я мог.

Кагеяма смотрит в его глаза без отрыва. Ойкава пытается улыбнуться, но губы не слушаются.

— Нет, я тебе не доверяю. Так понятно?

— Ага, — говорит Кагеяма. — Более-менее.

— Ты, ублюдок, тебе совсем наплевать, да? Иди ты...

— Я понял, — мягко говорит Кагеяма и садится. Тянет к Ойкаве руки. — Я, наверное, давно все понял. Иначе как бы я все это терпел.

— Ты терпел, потому что был ослеплен своей идиотской детской влюбленностью, Тобио.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Да что с тобой разговаривать! — Ойкава вскакивает, подхватывает свою одежду. Кагеяма провожает его взглядом, привычно любуясь на длинные ноги, на сильные мышцы спины, на всю живую, ошеломляющую красоту, которая воплощается в Ойкаве.

— Ты красивый, — не удерживается Кагеяма. — Я тебе говорил, какой ты жутко красивый?

— «Жутко» и «красивый» плохо сочетаются, Тобио.

— Ну, вообще да. Но если подумать, то они очень даже сочетаются. Прямо как ты и я.

— Жуткий ты и красивый я? — Ойкава фыркает, но тут же зло отворачивается. — Я устал. Одевайся и уходи поскорее, ладно? Все закончилось. Ты свободен.

— И что мне делать? — интересуется Кагеяма, натягивая джинсы. — Без тебя?

— Слушай, это не смешно, Тобио. Я тебя отпускаю, понял? Больше никаких проверок, никаких сложностей. Будешь играть в волейбол, пойдешь в национальную…

— Что-то ты много на себя берешь, — говорит Кагеяма. — Однолюб-сан.

Он подходит к Ойкаве и сгребает его в объятья. Ойкава весь напряжен, но не сопротивляется.

— Все за меня решил, значит, да? А меня спросить ты не подумал?

— Тобио, ты кошмар, — Ойкава закрывает глаза, Кагеяма приглаживает его взлохмаченные волосы, прижимается щекой к щеке. — Что мне с тобой делать?

— Ну… Доверять мне. Любить меня.

Ойкава вздрагивает.

— Доверяешь мне? — Кагеяма целует его.

— Тобио.

— Любишь меня?

— Ты…

Но Кагеяма уже знает. Теперь он знает, всем собой, наверняка, накрепко, без сомнений и колебаний.

— Доверяешь мне. Любишь меня.

Ойкава размыкает губы. Говорит еле слышно:

— Доверяю. Люблю.

***

— Доверяешь мне? — спрашивает Ойкава.

Кагеяма смотрит на огромный зал, на заполненные битком трибуны. Шум и суматоха, вспышки фотокамер. Площадка в самом центре ждет, когда они начнут.

Финал.

Он оборачивается к Ойкаве, смотрит сверху вниз: тот присел на корточки, проверяя узлы на кроссовках.

— Неа, — говорит Кагеяма. — Но ты уж постарайся.

— Паршивец. Я все еще лучший связующий, чем ты.

— Нет, я.

— Нет, я!

— Вы оба — отличные связующие, — Гото смотрит на них, на его морщинистом лице явно читается «детский сад». — Поэтому мы и попробуем расстановку «шесть — два» во втором сете.

— Да, сенсей, — хором отвечают они, и Гото отходит, скорбно качая головой.

— Он от нас в восторге, — говорит Ойкава.

— Вот-вот начнется, — выдыхает Кагеяма, глядя на команду соперника у противоположенной стены. — Волнуюсь.

— Ты не о том волнуешься. Мы выиграем, и ты потом неделю ходить не сможешь.

— Почему это, я в отличной форме… А, — Кагеяма заливается краской. — Ты об этом.

— Тобио-чан, ты краснющий, точно в цветах нашей сборной. А она здесь?

— Кто?

— Кагеяма-сан, идиот!

— Ага. Не хотела смотреть по телевизору.

Ойкава воодушевленно озирается.

— Мы точно победим. В ее честь.

— Прекрати.

— Ну не ревнуй, Тобио!

— Я не ревную. Твои приехали?

— Да, сестра с племянником. Он спрашивал о тебе.

— Что спрашивал?

— Ну, такой же ты жуткий, как раньше, или нет, есть ли у меня еще твои глупые фотографии… Я бы сказал, что ты ему нравишься. Ладно, если честно, Такеру — твой поклонник.

— Чт… Что?

— И как ты умудряешься все время так сильно краснеть?

Ойкава смеется, а подошедший Мизута смотрит на них с подозрением.

— Что ты за шутки тут отпускаешь, Ойкава, у Кагеямы уже дым из ушей.

— Это специальные шутки связующих. Секретные такие шутки.

— Ну-ну. Да вы просто парочка.

Кагеяма нервно косится на Ойкаву, но тот лишь разводит руками, дурачась.

— Зависть — такое плохое чувство, Мизута-кун…

— Все, пошли уже.

Кагеяма следит за Ойкавой взглядом, когда тот выходит на площадку. Когда жмет руки судьям и капитану другой команды. Когда идет на подачу — противник решил принимать.

Ойкава бьет мячом о пол. Раздается свисток.

Подача в прыжке: Кагеяма смотрит с замиранием сердца. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, ничего более красивого он не видел. Подброс, разбег, удар.

Первый эйс.

Трибуны беснуются, Кагеяма слышит выкрики «Тоору! Тоору!»

Он повторяет имя шепотом, глядя, как Ойкава готовится к следующей подаче.

Кагеяма знает, что они не проиграют.


End file.
